1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to application processing and, more specifically, to live application migration within bandwidth constrained networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtualization technologies are currently being proposed to enable services such as the live migration of complete applications in a seamless manner. Live migration typically refers to the scenario where a running application that is hosted on a virtual machine (VM) environment at a source machine is migrated to a target machine with as little service disruption as possible. Most current usage is limited to live migration inside a single local area network (LAN) environment. However, there are business use cases that make live migration across wide area network very compelling. For example, live migration across wide area networks would be useful in an emergency evacuation of a data center for security reasons; an emergency response to a natural disaster such as earthquake or storm that requires migration to distant data centers; the strategic migration of hosted services in order to lower costs or the like.
However, proposed techniques for live application migration in controlled LAN environments are not very efficient in wide area network environments since even transient bandwidth limitations adversely affect the live migration.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for systems and methods for efficient live application migration within bandwidth constrained networks.